Insomnio y regalos
by Otaku-SIG
Summary: Zoro empieza a pensar demasiado en Robin. No sabe si debería acercarse a ella, no sabe lo que ella piensa de él. No puede ya ni dormir, y la madrugada de su cumpleaños se la encuentra en la cocina. Robin, por fin, pondrá las cosas "un poco" más claras...


One Piece pertenece a Oda-sama.

Feliz lectura!

.

...

.

Hacía unos meses que, de alguna manera, habían empezado a acercarse. Que, con toda su discreción, habían comenzado a buscar la sola compañía del otro y a disfrutar del eventual roce de sus manos. Robin le miraba a menudo y se mordía el labio inferior. Esos fríos ojos suyos estaban cargados de algo fuerte que él no se atrevía a afirmar qué era. Pero sí sabía lo que a él le parecía, y lo que a él le provocaba.

Insomnio. Verdadero insomnio.

El kengou pensaba en ella, no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Durante el día grababa a fuego cada uno de sus gestos, cada sonrisa y cada mirada. Cada prenda de ropa que vestía y cada cabello recogido. Y por la noche, en la oscuridad de su habitación, entre los ronquidos de sus molestos nakama, sus ojos permanecían abiertos como platos ante la infinidad de imágenes en su cabeza.

Era un hombre decente, estaba convencido de eso. Lo era, mucho más que el ero-kuuku o el esqueleto pervertido. Él tenía un férreo control sobre sí mismo, y sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que no… Y precisamente por eso, hacía unas semanas que no podía dormir. Esos ojos de ella y esas sonrisas incomprensibles le asaltaban y le torturaban durante la madrugada. Hacía semanas que no podía evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo en la quietud de su cama mientras le sobrevenían ideas que no podía controlar y sentía su pene endurecerse pidiendo atención urgente.

Empezaba a desearla. El roce de sus dedos al caminar rezagados con respecto al grupo, la caricia de sus pies bajo la mesa… se le estaban quedando cortos. Y se le ocurría que la respuesta a esas miradas misteriosas podía ser que… que ella sintiera lo mismo. Pero sacudía la cabeza al pensar esto, negando. Quizá se lo estaba imaginando. Quizá estaba proyectando en ella lo que quería que ocurriera.

No podía soportar la idea de perder el control y acercársele con unas intenciones que ella no compartiera. Eso le mataría, le haría sentir lo más bajo. Por no hablar de que pudiera asquearla, horrorizarla o incluso hacer que se riera de él.

Era demasiado complicado…

.

.

Se levantó de la cama, cansado de intentar dormirse, cansado de rememorar a Robin en cada ángulo y color posible. Fue a la cocina, dispuesto a pimplarse una botella de sake y rezar para que le dejara KO.

La sorpresa fue encontrarla allí, con las piernas en alto y una cafetera recién hecha, con uno de sus libros en la mano y absorta en la lectura. Su pijama le quedaba grande y le caía por un hombro, y se amontonaba en su cadera apenas cubriendo su ropa interior. Llevaba el pelo trenzado, reposando sobre su pecho.

Zoro tragó saliva, maldiciendo, pero comprobó disimuladamente y con alivio que el bulto entre sus piernas se había calmado ya, y pudo seguir avanzando sin tener que hacer ninguna tontería.

Robin alzó la mirada al oírle entrar. No era muy normal que el kengou no usara sus pocas noches libres de guardia para dormir como un tronco, así que le extrañó que estuviera ahí.

- ¿Kenshi-san? ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó, marcando la página del libro por donde se había quedado y cerrándolo para atenderle.

- No… nada. Tenía sed.

No iba a decirle la verdad, evidentemente.

Cogió una botella y se quedó ahí de pie apoyado en la encimera, por el lado de la cocina, dándole el primer trago. Robin le miró, y él se sintió un poco estúpido. Debería sentarse, pensó. Sería lo normal. Pero las sillas más cercanas le dejaban a plena vista las piernas levantadas de Robin, y prefería quedarse ahí y evitar siquiera tener que calcular dónde debía _ponerse_ para no acabar _poniéndose_ malo.

Gracias a Dios, Robin se sentó bien y sintió un poco menos de tensión en el cuerpo. Agarró su taza con ambas manos, dando un sorbo a su café mientras le miraba a los ojos. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se relamió los labios, todavía sin apartar la vista. Zoro volvió a tragar saliva, con sus dudas y sus suposiciones inundándole las neuronas de nuevo. Esa maldita mirada... no sabía lo que era, pero… pero sentía que le estaba comiendo con ella.

- Ya sé… -le dijo, de repente, la arqueóloga. Se puso en pie, su camiseta tapando a duras penas su culotte negro.- Estás nervioso.

Joder, no había que ser muy listo para eso. Sí, estaba de los nervios ahora mismo, sin saber a dónde demonios mirar. Volvió a beber.

- Estás nervioso… - prosiguió, mientras se acercaba a la encimera por el otro lado- porque mañana es tu cumpleaños.

Llegó donde él y apoyó los codos sobre el mármol, rozándole las manos con las suyas propias. Zoro se sonrojó ligeramente. Cómo sabía eso? Aunque no, no había acertado, ni de lejos…

- Hoy ya, para ser exactos –dijo Robin, percatándose de que ya debían ser más de las doce.

Zoro se quedó callado, mirando hacia sus manos, viendo los finos dedos de ella acariciar el dorso de las suyas. Alzó la vista y volvió a encontrarse con esa mirada fija e ineludible. Estaba tan cerca, además… Habían estado antes así de cerca?

- Robin…

La arqueóloga desvió los ojos hacia sus labios, y apretó sus manos sin darse cuenta. Ella también luchaba por mantener el control sobre sí misma, desde mucho antes que él, no sabiendo si el kengou iba a estar preparado para lo que ella quería de él. Pero se le había ido haciendo progresivamente más y más difícil…

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer… para que me beses…?

Zoro se quedó helado. Agarró sus manos enseguida, como queriendo asegurarse de que esto era real. Robin volvió a mirarle a los ojos, y era otra vez esa mirada penetrante que le había causado tantas dudas, y esos dientes perfectos mordiendo el labio inferior que le volvían loco.

Pero ahora…

Se acercó más a ella, apoyado sobre la encimera. Llevó la mano derecha a su cara, acariciándole el pómulo con el pulgar, infiltrando los dedos por su pelo. Robin se acurrucó contra la caricia, cerrando los ojos durante un momento. Volvió a acercarse, hasta sentir su aliento sobre el suyo. Robin le miró con ansia y le imitó, acariciando su mejilla, y apoyó su frente contra la de él. Casi temblando, Zoro cerró esos centímetros de distancia y la besó.

Sintió sus benditos labios contra los suyos, suaves y amoldándose; suaves, y con aroma a café; suaves, y húmedos…

Frunció el ceño sin poderlo evitar. La sensación era potente. Su corazón latía contra su pecho fuerte, y lo sentía en sus oídos retumbar. La agarró del pelo, acomodando su cabeza en su mano y atrayéndola a él, perdido en el beso. Entreabrió los labios y sintió la lengua de ella entrar en su boca, buscando y enredándose con la suya. Robin gimió en el beso y tiró de su pelo ligeramente.

Zoro… se encendió. Sobrándole el obstáculo que suponía ahora mismo la encimera, simplemente se apoyó en ella y saltó sobre ella, volviendo a Robin en menos de un segundo, tomándola de la cintura y la cadera y besándola de nuevo, con tanta intensidad que la hizo recular hasta chocar con la mesa.

Robin tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero apoyó las manos sobre la mesa al sentirla en su trasero. Zoro hizo lo mismo, inclinado sobre ella, percatándose del _pequeño_ arrebato que había tenido ahí. Medio apoyada en la mesa ya, el pijama de Robin dejaba poco a la imaginación. El kengou tenía su escote a un mero palmo de distancia, e incluso podía ver parte de su fino sujetador. Su busto se marcaba notablemente bajo la tela, y podía ver con absoluta facilidad su única otra prenda interior, ceñida a su sexo y provocativa, tapando lo justo de su anatomía.

Tragó duro. Estaba perdiendo el autocontrol… lo estaba perdiendo, y quería perderlo del todo.

Robin llevó su mano derecha a su cuello y le acarició ligeramente, empezando a descender luego por todo su tórax, dibujando sus pectorales y abdominales hasta llegar a su haramaki. Se mordió el labio y se sentó sobre la mesa, cogiendo las manos de él y echándose hacia atrás, tirando para que la cubriera con el cuerpo, dejándole entre sus piernas. Rodeándole la cadera, le apretó contra sí misma y sonrió al sentir algo duro contra su sexo. Zoro gruñó y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos al verse descubierto.

- ¿Cuántas veces has pensado en esto, Zoro…? –le susurró al oído al espadachín.

Éste sólo pudo mirarla con las mejillas un poco más sonrojadas que antes. Robin sonrió.

- ¿Cuántas veces _te has tocado_ pensando en esto, Zoro…?

Zoro sintió la garganta seca de repente.

- Nunca - la miró, serio.

- ¿Nunca? –preguntó, curiosa.

- Nunca…

- Vaya autocontrol, kenshi-san… -le elogió, pasando las yemas de los dedos por sus costados, y siguió acercándose otra vez a su oído- Yo perdí la cuenta hace tiempo…

Maldita onna…

Algo _explotó_ dentro de Zoro. Y en sus pantalones, por poco también. Respiró entrecortadamente, atreviéndose a apretar su cadera contra ella. A través del pantalón, sentía su sexo caliente y blandito envolviendo su pene. Ella ahogó un gemido, arañando un poco sus costillas.

Zoro pasó sus dedos por su pelo y su cara, y empezó a besarla cerca de la boca para ir descendiendo por su cuello lentamente. La otra mano la colocó en su costado, y ascendió hasta rodear la base de su seno, sintiéndolo enorme y adictivo al tacto. Besó su pecho hasta llegar al canalillo, sonrojándose por la excitación al instante.

- Zoro…!

Robin se incorporó para llevar las manos hasta su pantalón. Lo desabrochó con facilidad, apenas bajándolo, para rozar su erección a través de sus boxers. Zoro la miraba medio embobado, y le recorrió un escalofrío cuando se volvió a encontrar directamente con sus ojos azules mientras sentía sus dedos jugueteando con su glande a través de la ropa interior. Robin se inclinó sobre él y le lamió el pecho, cerrando los labios sobre su pezón y mordiéndolo ligeramente.

La agarró de las muñecas y volvió a tumbarla sobre la mesa. Quizá fue un poco brusco, pero ni siquiera procesó lo que estaba haciendo. Volvió a esconderse en su cuello, en ese embriagante aroma a flores, y mordió hasta que la oyó gemir. Llevó las manos por su pecho de nuevo, atreviéndose a copar sus senos con ambas manos y apretarlos. Ambos jadearon, la cordura empezando a abandonarles.

Robin le acariciaba la espalda y la cadera, incapaz de sacar _otras_ manos que la ayudaran en su labor. Zoro descendió una de las suyas por su vientre hasta tocar la tela de su ropa interior. Sentía las uñas de ella en la espalda, su respiración acelerada, y no dudó en seguir. Metió la mano entre sus muslos y la acarició, sintiendo sus labios envolver su dedo por encima de la tela, y la tela húmeda sobre la entrada de su vagina. Resopló, con el cuerpo incandescente y la mente nublada. Robin gimió bajito y empezó a tirar del culotte para quitárselo, con la súplica implícita que eso conllevaba.

Zoro agarró la prenda y la bajó hasta que Robin pudo sacar una de sus piernas de ella. Tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo de su garganta, al ver tan claramente el sexo de Robin ante él. Sin embargo, enseguida volvió a rodearle con las piernas y apretarle contra ella, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y la impaciencia comiéndosela por dentro.

Con el corazón a mil, Zoro volvió a besarla mientras acariciaba sus piernas y su pecho. Besó su pecho expuesto y buscó con el tacto su pezón, lamiendo a través del fino tejido del sujetador y sintiéndolo duro bajo su lengua. Robin echó la cabeza hacia atrás y agarró al kengou por el pelo, deleitándose con su lengua unos segundos más antes de tirar de él de nuevo para buscar su mirada.

- Métemela…

En menos de un segundo Zoro se apretó contra ella, bajándose los boxers con una mano sólo lo justo para liberar su robusta erección y sentirla piel con piel. El roce era resbaladizo y le quitaba el aliento. Estaba ardiendo y mojada. Y él, ardiendo y duro como una piedra.

Robin se mordía el labio y le miraba intensamente. Bajó su mano hasta sus sexos y le rodeó con los dedos mientras Zoro giraba la cara y fruncía el ceño.

- Dios… -dijo ella, apretando el agarre, sintiéndole grande.

Zoro podría haberse desmayado. Estaba al límite de su aguante físico, psíquico y sexual. Estaba puestísimo y esto era pura _tortura_.

La clemencia llegó, sin embargo. Con un ligero movimiento, Robin deslizó su pene por sus labios y hasta su vagina. La punta le entró fácilmente, dándoles escalofríos a ambos. Le agarró la cara entonces, y le obligó a mirarla. Zoro pasó su mirada de un ojo a otro, hallando en ambos la misma expectación. Apoyado sobre la mesa y con la frente sobre la de ella, apretó sus caderas, deslizándose por su húmeda entrada, sintiéndola cada vez más estrecha. Oprimiendo su pene desde todos los ángulos, se sentía de repente en el maldito cielo. Lo sacó unos pocos centímetros para volver a empujar, y entró completamente en ella esta vez. Robin gimió, arqueando su espalda por la sensación. Su sexo mojaba la base de su pene y sentía los testículos pegados a su trasero.

Cogieron aire, los dos, estáticos, saboreando el momento y mirándose a los ojos, agarrándose urgentemente a algún lugar del cuerpo del otro.

- Creo que… sin duda… éste va a ser el mejor regalo de hoy… - le dijo, mientras seguía a escasos centímetros de su boca. Robin le cogió la cara y le besó, pasando su lengua por sus labios y mordiendo ligeramente el inferior al separarse.

- Otanjoubi omedetou, Zoro…

.

...

.

Arigatou por leer! Aunque un día tarde, esto va por el cumpleaños de Zoro.

Espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros reviews.

Saludos!

Y besos y abrazos para mis nakama del Club del FB ^o^/


End file.
